Popping the Question
by adventurous97
Summary: A Dawsey *Oneshot* in which Casey pops the question. Will Dawson say yes? [My first CF fanfic!]


Dawsey Oneshot! My first CF fanfic!

Casey looked up from his phone and saw Severide walking over from his car. They were outside the jewelry store, and Severide had agreed to help Casey pick out a ring.

A ring for Gabby.

He had been thinking about popping the question for weeks, and was happy and relieved when Severide had agreed to accompany him. He was already getting nervous and he hadn't even asked her yet.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Severide asked. They shook hands and patted each other on the back.

"Doing good. Yourself?"

"The usual. Taking it easy on my day off." Severide smiled as the two of them entered the jewelry store.

After looking through multiple ring cases, Casey saw a small ring with a single white diamond, with a small amount of engraving around the outside. He pointed to it, and said to Severide, "That's the one."

"That's a great one man. And look, you picked one all on your own." Severide smirked. Casey paid and they parted ways next to their cars.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it," Casey said.

"Anytime, Casey. And good luck!" Severide got into his car and sped off down Brooklyn Avenue. _He always drives fast, _Casey thought to himself.

With Severide's help, Casey had briefed everyone on the plan. Shay, since she was Dawson's paramedic partner, had agreed to stall after the next call they got. After Shay and Dawson had taken a young man with third degree burns to Lakeshore, Dawson said to Shay, "I'm going to the restroom. Wait for me?"

"As always," Shay replied with a smile, and handed her paperwork to the nurse at the circulation desk. As soon as Dawson was out of sight, she radioed Severide. "How's the plan going?"

"We're back at the firehouse now, but everyone is still getting in place. We need at least 10 minutes."

"That's fine. Dawson just went to the bathroom, and Lakeshore is at least 10 minutes from the firehouse if we drive through regular traffic."

"Great. See you soon. Otis is on lookout duty for you, FYI."

"Okay," Shay replied. After she checked that Dawson was still in the bathroom, she radioed again. "How's Casey doing?"

Severide looked behind him in the briefing room to see Casey, who was pacing back and forth with nervousness. "He's doing okay, but he's really nervous."

Shay smiled. "Tell him to not be nervous because she's gonna say yes. Good luck Casey!"

"Casey says thanks," Severide replied.

Before Shay could say anything else, Dawson came around the corner. "You ready to go?" she asked as she grabbed one end of the gurney. "Yep," Shay replied, trying to remain normal. Inside, she was really excited for Dawson because Dawson had cared about Casey a really long time. And she wanted to be Maid of Honor at their wedding.

After the 15-minute drive back to the firehouse, Shay purposely took a long time to back the ambulance into its parking spot inside the firehouse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Otis leave the command area. _Alright, we're all set, _Shay thought.

Shay and Dawson hopped out, and Dawson noticed that everything was really, well, quiet. The firehouse was _never _this quiet. And the Squad team wasn't sitting at their usual table. _Weird, _Dawson thought.

"Hey Shay," she began, "Where is everyone?"

Shay smiled suspiciously. "Leslie Shay," Dawson said, "What's going on? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm gonna walk inside. Count to ten, and then walk in. Okay?"

Dawson was really confused, but she trusted her partner, so she said, "Okay…" and with that, Shay ran inside the doors to the kitchen.

_One, two, three, four…_Shay joined the others behind the kitchen counter…_five, six, seven…_Shay gave Severide the signal to tell Casey to get ready to walk in…_eight, nine, ten._ Dawson entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was dead silent, and she couldn't see anyone around. "Hello?" she called out. After a few more seconds of silence, Casey entered from the right hallway. "Hey babe," he said affectionately.

"Hey," Dawson said, still somewhat confused. "Where is everybody? Is something going on?"

"Potentially," Casey stuttered. _Remember to stay calm and have faith like Severide said, _Casey reminded himself. _Here we go._

"Gabby, I want you to know that I probably wouldn't be here today without you and that I care about you more than anything else in the world. Words can't explain how much I love you, and I just wanted to say…" he got down on one knee and held Gabby's right hand, and got the ring box open with his left hand. Dawson gasped in surprise.

"Gabriela Dawson," Casey said with a smile. "Will you marry me?"

Dawson didn't know what to say. She was so surprised. "Well," she began slowly, smiling, "I guess I'll have to go with…YES! What did you think I would say?"

Casey stood up, put the ring on Dawson's ring finger, and kissed her. Before Dawson could say anything else to her new fiancé, a huge burst of sound erupted from behind Casey.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone from their shift at 51 jumped up from behind the kitchen counter, including Shay, and set up off little confetti toys, sending ribbons all over the room. Dawson smiled with glee.

"You planned all this?" she asked.

"Well, I had Severide and Shay's help, of course," Casey replied.

Dawson moved around Casey and said thank you to everyone, and the new engaged couple exchanges hugs, handshakes, and back pats with everyone. Casey grabbed Dawson after a few minutes and kissed her again, and then everyone heard the entryway doors open.

Dawson turned around, still in Casey's arms, and saw Antonio walking through the doorway with a slightly confused look on his face. "Hey sis," he began slowly. "What happened here?"

"Guess what Antonio?" Dawson said, as her older brother held his arms in a 'what?' fashion. "We're getting hitched!"


End file.
